


Like It Like That

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, calum hood fluff, calum hood/ plus size reader, calum hood/ reader, plus size imagine, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Calum catches you dancing around and puts a video of it on Instagram. When he sees the nasty comments people leave on the video, it hits him harder than it hits you. Sweet, protective Calum is a mood.





	Like It Like That

You and Calum had decided to take this weekend to do some spring cleaning. You’d just moved into the house last summer, but had somehow accumulated a lot of clutter and dust.

“It’ll be fun!” You’d told him a few days before. You were on the couch, an episode of The Office playing while you tried to talk him into taking a day away from the studio to clean the house. “We’ll put on some terrible music and clean the house. Just think of how great it will be to know that there are no dust bunnies under the couch.”

“The bunnies are my friends, and they don’t appreciate you trying to kick them out like this.”

“Well, Bunny Overlord, you’re going to have to tell them to deal with it. We’re getting our clean on this weekend.” You answered, pulling away from his side to sit up and give him a stern look.

“You’re kinda bossy.” He told you with a giggle.

“Big, bossy, and beautiful.” You answered, flipping your hair over your shoulder.

Calum laughed, his eyes closing and the corners of them wrinkling wonderfully. “All very true, princess.” He said before placing a light kiss to your cheek and pulling you back into his side to finish your show.

 

Now, it was Saturday morning. You finally managed to pull Calum from bed around 10 am, with the promise of kisses later if he helped. The promise of not needing to get out of your pajamas helped, as well. Both of you decided that comfort was of the utmost importance, so you’d stayed in your sleep shorts and tank top while Calum was in his usual basketball shorts. You were in your kitchen, scrubbing down counters while he was in the bedroom. You’d given him a list of things that needed to be done before you would agree to a snuggle break and you smiled to yourself when you thought of how quickly he was probably running down that list.

Earlier in the week, you’d come across a playlist that you’d made in the summer of 2011. You bopped around the kitchen as you listened to songs that you hadn’t heard in years. Each of them brought back their own special memories of your life. You were so lost in your thoughts that you actually missed the beginning of one of your favorite songs that was on the playlist. It wasn’t until you heard the opening lines that you and your friends used to yell out of car windows that you realized what was playing.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along. Everybody drinks on me. Bought out the bar, just to feel like I'm a star. Now I'm thanking the academy._

A wide grin spread across your face at the all too familiar beat of I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae pumping through the speakers in the living room. You started to get a little more into your dancing, moving your hips in wide circles as you wiped the counter top. Then the chorus hit. The lines of this song were ingrained into your memory, but that chorus. Those simple lines that you’d memorized by the second time you’d heard the song. Those were the ones that managed to get you completely off of your cleaning train to start jamming, alone in your kitchen.

You grabbed a ladle from the dish rack next to the sink and began to loudly sing the lyrics into your makeshift microphone. As the song continued into the second verse you stepped up your dancing game, suddenly feeling as if you were finishing up the third leg of your world tour. You flung your hair wildly, threw your arms above your head, and bounced around your kitchen with a smile firm on your face.

The words to a song you hadn’t heard in years came to you as if you’d listened to it just yesterday as you danced around your kitchen. When the New Boyz part kicked in, you really got into it. You laughed at yourself when you realized that you were dancing in the exact same way that you used to dance around your old bedroom with your friends when you were younger. You continued to sing and dance along to the song until you caught Calum out of the corner of your eye.

He was standing in the door of the kitchen, phone in hand, more than likely recording your ridiculous antics. You shook your head, continuing to sing into the end of the ladle in your hand as you walked over to him. You took his phone from his hand and set it down the counter as you pulled him fully into the kitchen to dance with you.

He placed his hands on your hips as he started to sing the words back to you. He grabbed the bottom of your tank top in his fingers, lifting it slightly with a smirk as he sang “Damn, sun’s so hot, make the girls take it all off.” His hips were moving against yours as the song played, your arms over his shoulders and wide smiles on both of your faces. As the chorus started for the final time, he took a step back from you and the two of you all but yelled the words at the each other as you continued to dance around the kitchen.

As the song ended, Calum reached behind you to pause the music on your phone before his hands landed on your hips once more just before his lips landed on yours briefly. You moved your hands on his arms, stopping just below his elbows as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Hey, baby.” You said. Your breathing was slightly heavy from dancing all over your kitchen, your body not exactly used to moving around like that. “Ya finished upstairs?”

“No,” He answered with a giggle. “But I heard the song and I came down here to tell you that it was always my favorite song to watch when we did that tour with them. And then you reminded why that was.” You furrowed your brows. How had you reminded him of something that happened years before you’d met? He giggled again at your expression and wrapped his arms around you, linking his fingers behind your back. “It was always my favorite to watch, because it always made all the pretty girls dance. And you know I can’t resist watching a pretty girl dance.” He told you, his voice low as he started to press his hips into yours lightly. “Especially when she’s in her pajamas, dancing around my kitchen like a fool.”

You laughed and moved your own arms to land over his shoulders again. “You haven’t seen me dance like a fool yet, baby. That was nothing.”

“I know you don’t remember Luke’s birthday, but I think if we ask anyone else who was there, they’d agree that I’ve definitely seen you dance like a fool.”

“It is not my fault you got me tequila drunk.”

“I didn’t get you drunk, love.” He said with a smile. “If I remember correctly -which I do, because I was sober all night, you were the one that kept demanding shots.” You rolled your eyes dramatically and tried to pull yourself away from him. “Oh, no, no, no” He said, holding you tighter in his arms. “I don’t think so, baby. Not done lovin’ on ya yet.”

“You’re also not done cleaning.” You told him. You tried to set your face in a stern look, but failed when you saw the smile that he was giving you. He leaned in to you and pressed his lips to yours, and you knew that you were beat. It was definitely time for an unscheduled break. “Did you at least finish the bedroom?” You asked him as you broke the kiss.

“I did, but what do you say we go up there and mess it back up?” He answered, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. You giggled, his eyes lit up at the sound as he pulled his hands from around your back and started to lead you up the stairs.

 

You’d fallen asleep with a grin plastered on your face, using Calum’s heaving chest as a pillow after your unscheduled break. When you woke up, you immediately noticed that he was gone. After getting dressed, you made your way downstairs to find Calum standing in the kitchen. He was standing at the counter, his hands balled into fists on the countertop. You could tell from across the room that he was tense. His shoulders were squared and his jaw was clenched tightly.

“Baby?” You said softly as you stepped up behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He answered quietly, not even glancing at you.

You placed your hand on his bare shoulder and you felt him relax just slightly. He finally looked over at you. His eyes were dark, an anger behind them that you’d never seen. You moved your hand down his back slowly. “Calum. Talk to me.”

He sighed, his jaw finally coming unclenched as he turned toward you. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you close to his chest as he hugged you. You brought your free hand up to his back to join the hand that was already there.

“I love you.” He whispered into your hair. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that.” You answered, still just as confused as before.

“Good.” He said, placing a kiss to your temple. “Because I do. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

He was silent for a moment. He tightened his arms around your shoulders for a second before he spoke up again. “I just want you to know that no matter what, you’re the most wonderful, beautiful person I’ve ever known.” He sighed.

You pulled away from him just enough to look up into his eyes. They seemed sad, which was so much worse than the anger they had held just moments before. “Okay, you’re starting to freak me out.” You told him. “What is going on, Calum?” He sighed again, a deep, heavy sigh that only made your nerves that much more wracked. “Cal?”

“I just…” He started before looking away from you. “I just wish people weren’t such assholes, ya know?”

“What happened?” You were starting to get more and more worried.

“Okay, don’t be mad.” He said, finally looking at you again.

“Not a great way to start this, babe.” You told him. Your bad attempt at a joke managed to pull a smile out of him, which you returned even though were worried about him.

“Sorry,” He giggled. “So, you know how earlier I caught you dancing in here?” He asked. You nodded, yes. “Well, I took a video of it because I swear, baby, seeing you dance around to that song was the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. And I live with you _and_ Duke.” You giggled lightly, your nerves starting to fade.

“I wasn’t planning on posting it anywhere or showing it to anyone. I just wanted to have it for when I miss ya when I’m gone on tour, ya know?” Once again, you simply nodded. “But then I woke up a little bit ago, and you were still asleep. So I came down here and I watched it and, man.” He sighed again, his smile growing. “I loved it. You were so happy, and you didn’t even know I was there. You were just dancing around like that because you’re _you._ And I fuckin’ love you, princess.”

You still had no idea where this was going, but you started feeling some tears welling in your eyes. It wasn’t lost on you how lucky you were to have found the person you knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. But hearing him talk like this just made everything you’d ever felt about him increase tenfold.

You moved one hand from his back up to his cheek. He pressed his cheek into your open palm, his eyes falling closed. “So what’s got my baby so upset now?” You asked softly.

He opened his eyes, and took a deep breath. “I put it on Instagram.”

“Okay…”

“I posted it, and I was was so excited to share it. You know I love showing you off, baby. But, like, immediately after I posted it,” He paused, looking away from you for a moment. When his eyes met yours again, your heart dropped. You’d never seen Calum so upset. He was always the calm one. Always the one to bring everyone else back to earth when they started to let their emotions get out of hand. But right now, as he stood holding you in your kitchen, he looked almost broken. “Within, like, thirty seconds, comments started coming in.”

You looked away from his eyes, down to his chest and nodded to yourself. Before he even finished his sentence, you knew what had happened. The same thing that always happens. Most of the fans loved you, loved how happy you made Calum. But there were always a few bad ones, and they always had something awful to say. Usually it was about your weight, sometimes about your makeup or your outfit, sometimes people just flat out said that they didn’t like you or that you were bad for Calum.. No matter what it was, they always showed up.

“What did they say?” You asked him.

“I really don’t wanna repeat them.” He sighed. “Some of that shit was just… So fuckin’ mean.”

“I can handle it, Cal.” You told him. You tried to sound reassuring as you began to rub your thumb along his cheek.

“I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to.” He snapped. “Why can’t people just shut the fuck up?”

“Hey, woah.” You whispered, trying to calm him. “A few internet trolls aren’t worth getting this upset about.”

He scoffed. “You didn’t see what they said.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I was a big girl for a long time before I even met you, and people aren’t that creative with their insults.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed as he pulled you back into him. “I’m sorry people are like this. They don’t even take the time to get to know you. They just see someone and decide if they’re going to treat them like a human or not.”

You were used to the mean comments, the unnecessary rudeness. It was nothing new to you. But this was obviously hitting Calum a lot harder than it was hitting you. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault that some people are just like that.” You told him as you moved your hand into his hair.

“I wish people could see how great you are. How happy you make me. How happy we are _together_.” He told you. He was silent for a moment before he quickly pulled away from you and out of your arms.

“Cal?”

“I gotta do something.” He said as he grabbed his phone from the counter. You watched as he opened it, and started typing away on the screen for what felt like forever. When he was done, he tapped the upper corner of the screen and looked at you with a smirk.

“Calum… What did you do?” You asked, already picking up your own phone. You opened Instagram and the first post was from him, posted eight seconds ago.

 

_For those of you who left disgusting comments on my last post that didn’t get blocked - this is for you. This is to show you all how stupidly happy Y/N makes me. This is to show you that I love her. I love everything about her. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love her incredibly bad dance moves. I love the way she makes even the most boring of tasks, like cleaning the kitchen, a fucking party. Because that’s who she is. She’s fun, full of life, and so beautiful. I’m so sorry that some of you can’t see that. I’m sorry that some people have chosen to live their lives seeing only one type of beauty in others, completely unaware of the wonderful people they are missing out on having in their lives. The woman in this video is the love of my life. I don’t know if I’ve ever said that publicly before, but it’s true. She makes me happy, she keeps me grounded. She makes me the best possible version of myself and I am so deliriously in love with her. I hope that someday all of you, even those of you who treat people that look differently than you like they’re subhuman, find your own Y/N. Because I know my life has been indescribably better since I met her. And I’m so fucking lucky that I did._

_And to Y/N - Baby girl, I’m sorry that people can’t see you for the truly great person that you are. But I do. And I love you. All of you. Every single part of you is perfect in my eyes. Thankyou so much for loving me and letting me love you back. ♥♥♥_

 

You had tears in your eyes as you read the caption he’d put. But, when your eyes scanned up to the video, you saw that you you weren’t in it. The shot was on your kitchen ceiling. Confused, you tapped the video and you heard the last lines of I Like It Like That, along with you and Calum screaming the lyrics at each other. You giggled, bringing a hand to your face as a single tear fell to your cheek. A few more tears fell as you continued listening.

_“-- sing it right back, I like it like that!”_

_“Hey, baby. Ya finished upstairs?”_

_“No, but I heard the song and I came down here to tell you that it was always my favorite song to watch when we toured with them. And then you reminded why that was. It was always my favorite to watch, because it always made all the pretty girls dance. And you know I can’t resist watching a pretty girl dance. Especially when she’s in her pajamas, dancing around my kitchen like a fool.”_

You could actually hear the smiles in your voices, and the giggles that you shared made your heart soar. You didn’t even realize that his phone had still been recording that. You looked back up at Calum, who was wearing a look of pride on his face. Setting your phone down, you placed your hand on his cheek once more and pulled him into you. You couldn’t find the words to tell him how much you loved him. You had no idea how to verbally communicate how much you appreciated him standing up for you, even if he didn’t have to. You hoped that this kiss would do just that.

Calum broke the kiss and placed his hand over yours on his cheek while his other wrapped around your waist. “I know that you’re strong. But I also know that everyone has bad days.” He told you as he rested his forehead to yours. “Please don’t ever let people like that make you feel like you’re less than them because of the way you look.”

You nodded slightly, earning a small smile from the man in front of you. “I won’t. I promise I won’t.”

“Good. Because I meant what I said. You’re perfect.” His smile grew as he pulled away from you, his hands falling to your hips and began to move his in circles. “I like you like this. He sang to the tune of the song you’d been caught dancing to just a few hours before.

“My god,” You said through your laughs. “I love you so much, you absolute fucking dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Calum Month! I had a lot of Calum fics sitting in my Google Docs since I’ve been posting for my Fall and Holiday series’ the last two and a half months, so I decided to dedicate a whole ass month to the beautiful bitch that is Calum Thomas Hood. Cool Guy Cal. C-dizzle swizzle, if you will.
> 
> This fic was directly inspired by two girls who I follow on Tumblr and the absolutely kick ass plus size blurbs they’ve been doing recently. I always want to read fics about the guys with plus sized girls, since I am quite plus sized myself. Y’all showed me that it’s okay for me to just write them myself if I want. And so, I did. And I had so much fun doing it. Hope you all liked it. Can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks!


End file.
